


Stupid Courier

by xyeetxyeetxbitchx



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyeetxyeetxbitchx/pseuds/xyeetxyeetxbitchx
Summary: hello reader! this is my first fanfiction and my first time working with ao3, so i apologize if there's any big mistakes as i'm still trying to figure stuff out. but, other than that, i hope you enjoyed so far! ^^





	Stupid Courier

The sound of gun shots were normal at Black Mountain. They, however, usually ended very quickly with some poor wanderer being riddled with bullets. Raul, for the longest time, believed that no one would be able to make it past the supermutants and nightkin to rescue him.

So, when he heard the faint sound of bullets somewhere on said mountain, he wasn't thinking much of it. Until the sound got closer, that is. 

The person's shots rang out differently than other wastelander's would. Instead of being constant and clumsy, they were almost sporadic and careful. When the loud sound of the missile shooting from its launcher sounded, Raul was certain the wastelander was dead. The long silence that followed seemed to confirm his thoughts.

When the door to the room beside his opened, he was certain it was Tabitha coming to make sure he was still alive. The soft scratching at his door, however, made his eyebrows shoot upwards. It wasn't the nightkin.

After his door opened, he was greeted with a robotic dog aggressively sniffing him. Raul glanced up to the dog's owner and cocked an eyebrow. The man before him stood shorter and thinner than the average wastelander. He had dark bags beneath his eyes and a bleeding nose, which Raul assumed to be from radiation poisoning. Somehow, he held an amused glint in his eye. 

As the dog plopped onto the ground infront of Raul and gave a little whine, the man was wiping the blood on the leather of his armour and holding out a hand. "'Name's Yung, stranger. Are you alright? I didn't expect to see anyone other than the mutants." The man - Yung - gave a friendly grin.

Raul hesitated for a moment before shaking his hand. "'Name's Raul Alfonso Tejada. Guessing you didn't hear my cry for help then." Yung shook his head. "In that case, no, I'm not okay, boss. I've been trying to contact anyone since that crazy mutant enslaved me up here to fix her damned robot"

"Well, you don't have to worry about her now. Fixed up her robot and she immediately left." Yung had begun to search through the containers and toolboxes. Raul watched him closely before standing and stretching.

"Can I leave then? Unless you want to keep me here and prolong my abuse, of course."

The man across from him leaned against the wall, grinning at Raul's sass. "If you want you can."

Raul, carefully stepping over the dog, headed for the door, glancing back at Yung. "Alrighty, I'm headed off, in that case. Going into the wastes. When there's deathclaws so close, practically right outside that door. But it's okay, I'll be perfectly fine-" He stepped outside his door, listening to Yung chuckle in amusement before said man followed after him. 

"If you want, you can stick with me and Rex." The dog followed closely behind.

"Well, only if you insist." The trio walked out the door and started their descent down the mountain. Raul observed the slight limp in Yung's step. "So, where we headed first, boss?" The man in question gave a shrug.

"Probably the strip and then Jacobstown. Need to check up on some people." Upon reaching the most radiated part of the mountain, Yung's nose began bleeding again.

"Eh, boss?" Yung cocked an eyebrow at Raul. "Think you should use a Rad-Away? Y'know, so you don't die just minutes after rescuing me?"

Yung raised an arm to wipe at the blood before giving Raul a grin. "I will, no point in doing it right now though."

Raul couldn't tell if it was the grin or the other man's nonchalant attitude, but he was immediately worried.

**Author's Note:**

> hello reader! this is my first fanfiction and my first time working with ao3, so i apologize if there's any big mistakes as i'm still trying to figure stuff out. but, other than that, i hope you enjoyed so far! ^^


End file.
